Signal cables, in particular optical cables and/or flat cables having plural electrically conductive and/or optical signal strands adjacent each other, may be delicate and may require protection against kinks, sharp bends and/or twists which could reduce signal quality and/or even damage the strands. The risk of such kinks, sharp bends and/or twists in a cable is generally highest at or near the connection of the cable to a (cable) connector.
It is known to protect such cables by (semi-)rigid cable guide boots, which define a channel for guiding a cable in a bending and/or twisting angle that is considered acceptably safe for the cable. A particular example is use of guide boots in junction boxes where plural cable connectors are connected adjacent each other and where the cables are guided over about 90 degrees bending angle, so that space between a panel carrying plural connectors and another object, e.g. a wall or a door, may safely be reduced to a minimum.
To allow connecting and disconnecting cable connectors in a crowded junction box, it is desired that guide boots are provided which are adjustable and/or removable.
Thus, a desire exists for a guide boot that on the hand can provide adequate protection for a cable and on the other hand provide flexibility for granting access to the cable that is guided, a connector associated with the cable and/or adjacent equipment such as further cables, connectors etc.